Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Manda-chan
Summary: Life at the Enjaku Detective Agency had quieted down. Mayura appears to be the only one unnerved by the calm and dares a second time to dig up more info on Loki. Only this time, he's going to teach her a lesson about snooping. LokiMayura
1. Punishment Can Be Fun

Ah, my first Matantei Loki Ragnarok fanfiction attempt. I adore the series and manga to death, so I just had to try writing a story for it. I hope you find the patience to read it. I tend to write long stories, a lot. I've also been a dead writer for about two years, so bear with me.   
  
Forewarning: This is a Loki/Mayura fic. The cross-world romance greatly intrigues me, so I'm going to focus on that. However...I'm not going to make things easy on them. That's no fun, when Gods are involved. Especially our beloved Trickster God, himself. And for the sake of ficcyness, Mayura will be a bit OOC from the anime. The manga version of Mayura is more accurate for this. The fic also takes place after the last anime episode, because I don't know anything about Spica and whoever else comes along, yet.  
  
On with the story! Enjoy and C&C if you can spare a bit of time.  
  
**Curiosity Killed the Cat  
**  
Chapter 1: Punishment Can Be Fun  
  
Two small hands came to rest below a child's chin, a pair of bright green eyes staring straightforward at the doorway to the spacious study. Loki was lost in his thoughts. Things had quieted down at the Enjaku Detective Agency now that the Norns were no longer threatening him, Hel was appeased, and Odin had quit sending Gods to Midgard to take his life.  
  
He sighed, irritated. Lately he'd been reverting to and from his original state, as though Odin's spell might be wearing off. He didn't want to imagine the consequences if Mayura happened to be around when such a thing took place. She wasn't always terribly observant, but how could she ignore Loki aging ten years or so within seconds, if it happened right in front of her?  
  
Young Loki slapped a hand to his forehead in growing irritation. Someone in Asgard was going to pay dearly for his suffering, someday. _Very dearly_. he vowed, his eyes narrowing and flashing red for a brief moment.  
  
He blinked out of his vengeful thoughts as he heard distant, but rushed footsteps that were rapidly approaching his vicinity. Loki smirked, imagining Mayura busting through the door and exclaiming, "Loki-kun! We have a client!"  
  
The chibi Trickster God leaned back in his chair, grinning like a little know-it-all. The doors abruptly flew open to reveal a disheveled and frantic young man with dark green hair tied back in its traditional ponytail. Loki felt a disappointment that he wasn't able to decipher. "Something the matter, Yamino-kun?"  
  
Tears streaked down Yamino's face as he fell to his knees with a sob. "Loki-sama! I can't find my mail-order catalogs anywhere!" he exclaimed, clamping both his hands over his head. he continued to sob pitifully.  
  
The auburn-haired boy yawned. "Sou..." he drawled. "I thought I saw Fenrir chewing on on some sort of magazine about a half hour ago. He was in the dining room downstairs."  
  
Terror flashed across the young man's expression as he shouted, "Nii- san!! How could you!?" Yamino quickly rose to his feet and dashed out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.  
  
Loki couldn't hold back the small chuckle that threatened to escape his throat. What an amusing family he had. Sighing once more, he lifted his small body from the high-backed chair and walked casually to the open doors, pulling them closed. Just as he turned around to return to the seat before the window of his study the doors suddenly burst open again, sending the chibi God face-forward into the carpeting.  
  
"Loki-kuuuun!" cried an overly genki voice. Noticing she had sent the boy to the ground with the force of the open doors, the girl dashed forward to help him back up. "Ahhh, I'm so sorry, Loki-kun! I didn't know you were right behind the doors!"  
  
The exiled God brushed her off and got to his feet, frowning at her. "Have you ever heard of knocking, Mayura?"  
  
She chuckled nervously in response. "I was just anxious to see Loki- kun."  
  
The frown faded slightly from his face as he opted to sit upon the right-hand couch instead of returning to his chair as he had originally planned. "What brings you here today, Mayura?"  
  
Daidouji Mayura seated herself on the couch opposite to him, pulling out her mystery glasses and placing them over her eyes. "Have there been any strange mysteries?" she asked eagerly, crimson eyes shining with anticipation behind the comical glasses.  
  
He blinked disinterestedly. Of course there would be less of such things happening now that everything had quieted down, but Mayura didn't know Gods were linked to the previous "fushigi mysteries" she had witnessed. "Nothing at all," he stated. "Sorry, Mayura, but there have been no clients whatsoever."  
  
"Mou!" Mayura crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks out like a child denied her favorite toy. "How boring." She gazed at Loki as he turned to stare out the window, apparently deep in thought. _There's so much I don't know about Loki-kun...  
_  
Suddenly, the vision of him with eerie red eyes filled her mind. She remembered...that night when the falcon attacked them. Her eyes became more unfocused as she continued to stare across the coffee table at him and her arms tightened slightly around each other. Who had that Loki been? Who was Loki? She always felt like he was hiding things from her. He never talked about himself at all.  
  
_"If you have anything to ask, Mayura. Ask me directly."  
_  
Yes, those had been his exact words. However, Mayura couldn't bring herself to do it. _And what's the fun in that?_ she thought, smiling inwardly. _I'm a detective, afterall.  
  
_ "Mayura?"  
  
A small gasp escaped her lips and she was abruptly pulled from her inner contemplation as she found two emerald orbs locked on her own. She flushed lightly, having been caught. "Ah, sorry," she giggled, one hand finding its way behind her head. "I guess I'm spacing out too much."  
  
He nodded wordlessly, a suspicious gleam entering his eyes as he continued to gaze back at her. Feeling highly unnerved by his stare, she rose to her feet and forced a smile onto her features, nervously tucking a stray lock of bubble-gum pink hair behind her ear. "Ano...I'll go ask Yamino-san to bring us some tea!" She pumped a fist into air a bit too energetically and dashed out of the room at top speed.  
  
The Trickster God gazed through the empty doorway, his eyes narrowing. What could Mayura be up to, this time? It was clear from her actions and behavior that she was thinking of doing or saying something that she knew she shouldn't.  
  
_ But what...?  
_  
Yamino strode in just then, carrying a tea tray complete with a teapot, three cups, cream, sugar and spoons laid expertly upon it. A still- flustered Mayura followed in after him, her ruby eyes trailing upon the floor as she entered. "Tea, Loki-sama?" The man adorning glasses offered a steaming cup of honey-colored liquid before the young God.  
  
"Thank you, Yamino-kun," Loki smiled and took the cup in his hands, absentmindedly blowing on the surface of the drink.  
  
"And for Mayura-san," Yamino smiled and handed her a cup as well.  
  
The female detective nodded in thanks and seated herself on the same couch as Loki, opting to sit at the far end and stare down at her saucer of tea. Her chat with Yamino-san downstairs had been brief, but she had made up her mind. If things went as planned, tonight she would begin her search. And hopefully, she could solve the mystery.  
  
"Oh! Loki-sama, Mayura-san had a request."  
  
"Hmm..." Loki turned to Mayura, his watchful eyes still calculating. "A request, Mayura?"  
  
She forced herself to meet his eyes, not wanting to appear suspicious by any means. "Hai," she started, her fake smile beginning to twitch. "Ano...can I stay over tonight, Loki-kun?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, still uncertain of what she could be planning, and shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. Yamino-kun is the one who will have to set up the guest room for you."  
  
"It's no trouble at all, Mayura-san," Yamino assured, smiling brightly. "I can go clean it up immediately. It'll be great to be able to test the new household cleaning kit I bought through mail-order." His eyes sparkled excitedly and he quickly picked up the tea platter, hurriedly making his way out of the room.  
  
Being left alone with Loki again, Mayura felt the uneasiness become heavier. She could tell he knew she was up to something. She had to throw him off somehow. "Ah, I'm so excited! I wonder what mysteries are waiting for me within Loki-kun's mansion. A poltergeist, maybe? Cursed artifacts? Waiiii! So much could happen!"  
  
Mayura managed to pull off her usual demeanor quite well and Loki sighed with an inward smile. "I'm afraid you may be disappointed. There's no such things in my mansion."  
  
"Mou..Loki-kun has to ruin everything." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
His facial expression suddenly turned very serious. "I need you to promise me something, Mayura."  
  
She blinked back at him. "Eh?"  
  
"Don't go out after dark. I don't want to have to track you down if you go after some "fushigi mystery" again. So promise me that you'll leave your curiosity alone for one night."  
  
Mayura nodded, guilt shining in her eyes. "I promise, Loki-kun."  
  
His green eyes narrowed. "You'd better not be lying again, Mayura," he warned, remembering the park incident. "There will be...consequences if you choose to break your word this time."  
  
_Consequences? What does he mean?_ She shuddered, but had already made up her mind earlier. I just can't be caught, no matter what.  
  
"Yamino-kun should have your room ready shortly," Loki informed. "Perhaps you might want to inform Mayura papa that you're staying here tonight."  
  
She shook her head. "Papa is away for a few days to rid a distressed village of a group of terrible evil spirits that have been plaguing them."  
  
Loki's emerald eyes broadened. "You've been at home by yourself? For how long?"  
  
"Papa has been gone for two days. He should be back in a week or two. He says it will take at least that long to clear the village."  
  
"Perhaps it would be best for you to remain here, then?" Loki suggested, leaving the question hanging open. Trouble always has a way of finding this girl, despite how calm it has been lately.  
  
Daidouji Mayura bit her lip, knowing Loki had good intentions, but still wary of being around him for such an extended period of time. His mysterious aura could be a bit creepy at times. "I would hate to burden you and Yamino-kun for that long."  
  
Loki nearly choked on his tea. Mayura was _never _concerned about imposing. Something was way out of whack, here. Come to think of it, she had been rather apprehensive when asking to spend the night as well. He'd get to the bottom of this, and soon. "I really think it would be wiser for you to stay here for the time being. If something happens to you while you're at home, there's no way for me to tell," Loki reasoned. "Besides, Yamino-kun will be absolutely delighted to have another person to cook and clean for," he added.  
  
She nodded slowly, smoothing out her uniform skirt.  
  
Loki rose to his feet, holding a small hand out to Mayura. "Come. I'll show you to your room."  
  
She allowed him to pull her to her feet and followed along after him as he left the study and turned right down a lit hallway. He came to a halt in front of the first door they came across, knocking lightly upon the wooden surface. He waited a moment, but no reply came, so he turned the door knob and ushered Mayura into the room.  
  
It was medium-sized room with a decent four-poster bed and walls covered in a neutral blue wallpaper. Mayura smiled at Loki as she walked in and sat down upon the soft bed. "It's very nice. Yamino-kun did a wonderful job fixing it up." She spied a suitcase upon the floor next to the bed and bent down to examine it. "When did this get here?" She was about to open the latches of the familiar luggage container when she heard the door creak.  
  
Yamino suddenly walked into the room, gesturing to the suitcase. Daidouji Misao-san came by a little while ago, assuming you were here. He felt bad for leaving you alone back at your residence and requested that you were watched over while he was away. He packed some clothes and belongings of yours and asked me to bring it to you."  
  
Mayura smiled softly. "Papa..." _He was worried about me.  
_  
She glanced out the window as the moonlight washed over her. "Ne, Loki-kun, Yamino-kun. I'm a bit tired. I think I'll head for bed. Thank you for letting me stay and lending such a nice room."  
  
Yamino bowed and smiled, catching his glasses before they slid off the bridge of his nose. "It's not trouble at all, Mayura-san. I too shall be heading for bed, myself." He turned to boy with cinnamon locks. "And you, Loki-sama?"  
  
Letting his eyes rest on the moonlit Mayura, he yawned. "Mm. I think I could use a bit of sleep soon."  
  
The legendary serpent bowed to them both and took his leave. Loki went to follow after him, but paused at the doorway, gazing once again to Mayura, who sat still with the ethereal glow from the moon casting a hazy aura around her.  
  
"Rest well, Mayura." _And don't forget your promise_.  
  
"You too, Loki-kun."  
  
He shut the door quietly behind him and leaned against it for a moment, closing his eyes. Sighing wistfully, he made his way to the room adjacent to the guest room and let himself in. Loki approached his window and stared up at the full moon. He could hear Fenrir's distant howl. It was comforting, in a way.  
  
After changing into his pajamas, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Mayura was pacing soundlessly upon the carpeting in the guest room. She didn't want to break her word, but she had already resolved to do this. Anxiety was beginning to kick in. When should she go? How could she be sure they were both asleep?  
  
She slowly approached the door and carefully turned the knob to open it.  
  
Next door, Loki's eyes snapped open in an instant. Mayura.  
  
In full detective mode, Mayura crept as quietly as possible down the hall and halted before the tall oak doors to Loki's study. She raised a hesitant hand to the door handle and pulled gently. The door to the study opened easily and to her relief, it didn't creak one bit.  
  
Loki peered around the edge of his room, watching with narrowed green eyes as Mayura entered his study. He had hoped she wouldn't break her promise this time, but he should have known better when it came to Mayura. Now it was time to find out what she was up to. When he reached the doorway to his study he stayed out of sight for the time being and merely leaned up against the door, listening carefully.  
  
Guilt was making sweat trail down the sides of Mayura's face. Loki had caught her in here once before. And he became really angry when he found her digging around. That was when she had found that necklace. Pulling open the drawer, she found the red jewel-encrusted chest and cracked it open, inspecting the artifact within. _Why does Loki-kun have the Brising Necklace? Shouldn't he have returned it to the museum?_ She carefully lifted the gold necklace out of the box, running her fingers over the smooth metal charms.  
  
Loki's eyes widened when he heard a drawer being opened from within the room. Mayura was snooping around in his study again. He was sure after he'd caught her last time, she'd never dare to do it again. It made him mad, but intrigued him as well. _Insatiable curiosity is going to be your downfall someday, Mayura. And for breaking your word, I'm afraid there will be a price to pay.  
_  
"No clues about Loki-kun at all," Mayura whispered to herself, opening other drawers on the bureau and searching through them.  
  
A devilish smirk rested upon the boy's face on the other side of the door. _Still trying to dig up information on me, Mayura? That gives me an idea...  
_  
Giving up on finding anything in that particular area, Mayura approached his front desk and sat down in tall red chair. Nothing seemed out of order, strange, or appeared to contain anything that might help her learn more about Loki-kun. Sighing in defeat, she rose to her feet and went to stand behind the chair, gazing openly at the midnight sky.  
  
Loki poked his head into the room, his smirk curling into an evil smile that was more characteristic of the Trickster God. A piece of old parchment materialized into his hand and he looked it over. _Perfect._ It was a mostly false description of him, but all the same it was sure to shock Mayura, if not terrify her. His eyes flashed red as he guided the parchment piece to the top of the lefthand bookshelf. He mentally coaxed it into place between two books. It was sure to catch Mayura's eye if his plan was executed correctly.  
  
He grinned in a self-satisfied way and returned to his silent position outside of the room. If he was going to teach Mayura a lesson, he might as well have fun with it. _And this is just the beginning. No one should lie to the Trickster God, Mayura._ It still both amused and angered him that she'd tried this a second time. She still didn't have the guts to ask him directly about anything. She was only going to get what she deserved for this little escapade. Oh, what fun he was going to have at her expense.  
  
After counting to ten, Loki snapped his fingers softly. On cue, two books fell off the bookshelf and hit the floor with a dull thud. The parchment piece fluttered down and landed slightly off to the right of the larger book. Mayura jumped at the abrupt sound and looked around wildly, thinking she'd been caught. Her eyes finally trailed over where the books and paper laid on the floor innocently. Sighing in relief, she strode over to them.  
  
Certain that his little bit of mischief had been managed, Loki quietly returned to his room. Things were finally going to liven up a bit from the uneventful week. Tomorrow was going to be a most interesting day.  
  
Mayura placed the books back up on the shelf, hoping they weren't too out of order. The last thing she needed was for Loki to know that she'd been sneaking around in his study again. She bent down and picked up the yellowing piece of parchment. She was about to tuck it somewhere into a book when she spied a familiar name in bold red lettering. "Loki..." she whispered into the darkness, feeling her heart rate increase. Her eyes widened into saucers as she read over the first few lines. _It can't be true...Loki isn't...he can't be...this isn't possible...  
_  
Frightened by what she was reading, she quickly got to her feet, taking the parchment back with her to the guest room. After trying to carefully shut the door noiselessly behind her, she lost all the strength in her legs and slid back against the door until she hit the carpet One shaky hand brought the piece of ancient parchment into her view, the blood red inked letters shining in the moonlight. And taking a deep breath, she began to read silently.  
  
'_ The Demon called "Loki", struck fear into the hearts of many. He changed forms between that of a young boy and a handsome young man. His frightening crimson eyes are said to have frozen people where they stood.'  
_  
Mayura felt a cold chill race up her spine.  
  
_ ' The demon's greatest gift was that of intelligence. Clever and cunning, he specialized in manipulation and deception. The evil demon led many to their premature deaths. Loki preferred the night to day. Being a powerful demon, he didn't need much to survive. Every one hundred years he would seek out one victim and steal their soul. Using his charm along with his superior mind, he could easily render his victims powerless. He would then administer a kiss and devour the person's soul through their mouth.'  
_  
_ ' Demon Loki was sealed by a very powerful priest over 500 years ago and hasn't been heard of since. The mansion he had resided in was destroyed shortly after he was sealed. Only his legend lives on. If Loki were ever able to break the seal-'  
_  
The last bit of it appeared to have been either torn or weathered away. Mayura crawled over to her suitcase and hid the parchment between two piles of clothes. She didn't want to believe the Loki she knew was a demon, but the description of him seemed so accurate. And she had even remembered running into someone who looked like an older version of once, though she dismissed it as her imagination at the time.  
  
_Loki never seemed like a demon. He was always kind and helpful. According to the Legend, if this is the same Loki, he's been deceiving us all. Are we in danger...?  
_  
Daidouji Mayura slowly raised her body into a standing position, her legs freely shaking and bumping into one another. She stumbled clumsily onto the bed and stared out the window with blank eyes. She suddenly wished she'd never tried to find anything out at all.  
  
_It can't be true...don't let it be true, Loki-kun.  
_  
Everyone's favorite Trickster God was fast asleep in the room next door, a smile still present on his lips.  
  
Wow, I guess I made Loki-kun appear a bit too evil. Then again, that's the sort of impression I get from him in the manga. I'll get to work on the second chapter right away, if this goes over well enough. We need more MaLoRa fanfiction writers here.  
Review if you can spare a minute, ne? Thanks and see you next chapter! 


	2. Sunsets and Secrets

I'm back with Chapter two. Hope this was soon enough. I tend to write pretty long chapters, so excuse me if they aren't out right away. I'm doing my best. :P  
  
I want to extend a great big "Thank you" to the following people for reviewing my first chapter and debut back into the fanfiction world:  
  
**Rubik's Cube Cat**: Thanks. o.oa Yeah, being a dead writer was tough, but I finally pulled through. And as for Loki, glad you liked him that way. Don't know if you'll like him as much after this chapter. chuckles  
  
**Amaya Shinkuyoake**: Loki/Mayura is such a fun pair. And if you have criticisms, any at all, I'd be delighted to hear them. Writers, like artists, are always looking to improve, afterall. It feels good to be a part of this fandom. I hope the fever spreads to more writers.  
  
** KairaHiwatari:** Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
**Ytak**: Poor Mayura. hehe Glad you like it so far.  
  
**akuweaselgirl**: I hope this is soon enough of an update. I tend to write rather long chapters.  
  
**LokiGirl**: Loki is going to be having fun with that form-changing problem for quite awhile. laughs evilly Thanks, and glad you like it so far. :D  
  
**LittleGreenWolf**: Yeah, it was harsh, but don't worry. Mayura's curiosity would never let her run away. You'll see what happens, shortly.  
  
**Erinys**: Yeah, it was a writer's block of sorts. That and the fact that I got really into playing Ragnarok Online and drawing. Not to mention classes. Thanks for the compliment. I was hoping my writing wouldn't go completely down the toilet in that time. I hope Loki-kun doesn't disappoint.  
  
**Bibliomaniac**: Not exactly a manga-based fiction, considering I've only read the first volume. I think the characters may somewhat resemble parts of both their manga and anime selves at times. I hope it doesn't cause too much confusion. I did see the page where Loki kissed her in the manga, though. She doesn't know of that here, so I suppose you could say the storyline is a bit more based on the anime after Episode 26. Sorry if that bursts any bubbles. ..a  
  
**Melrose Stormhaven**: I couldn't write a story without a happy ending. Don't particularly enjoy reading them if they don't have happy endings, either. So don't worry, it'll turn out well. :3  
  
**tangerine-asuka**: Glad you like the story so far. Loki will redeem himself for his prank this chapter, I promise. :3  
  
**Relle**: I do hope this update is soon enough? I write long chapters, so they don't always come out immediately. My apologies. And hai, poor Mayura. XD  
  
**aliene:** Bombs away! :D  
  
Disclaimer (since I forgot to add it last time): I do not own Loki or any of the characters in Matantei Loki Ragnarok.  
  
** Curiosity Killed the Cat  
**  
**Chapter 2: Sunsets and Secrets  
**  
It was something of a miracle that Loki managed to rise before Yamino came to wake him. He'd always been a late sleeper and didn't mind missing a good part of morning in most cases. Today there was an energy present that he hadn't felt in years. He was excited about what the day's events could bring. Deceiving people was enjoyable and he was damn good at it.  
  
As he pushed away the heavy blankets, he abruptly realized something odd. He had longer legs, longer arms, definitely more muscle...  
  
Sometime during the night, he had changed forms! Loki felt a small smile curve upon his lips. It seemed things would take a sharp turn right at the very start of the morning. How amusing.  
  
_And if I play my cards right, there might be a special treat in store for me...  
_  
He'd always wondered what it might be like to kiss Mayura, though he'd never admit that to anyone. And in this form he was sure to allure her somehow, despite what she 'thought' she had learned about him from that falsified piece of parchment. And even if she did resist...  
  
_They say a stolen kiss is sweeter,_ he thought with satisfaction.  
  
He was aware she had met him in this form twice already and that obstacle definitely needed to be addressed before she connected him to the "God" she had met. Since Loki was in his adult form, he didn't want Mayura to make a connection between his older and younger versions, either. It was too early for that at this point in his scheme.  
  
The young God decided to explore his ideas further using his full length mirror. He raised an eyebrow at his reflection, noticing how he was still adorning children's pajamas that both bared his midriff and the bottom half of his legs. A sweatdrop made its way down the side of his face. He definitely wasn't going to waltz around in this getup all day.  
  
Approaching his wardrobe, he opened the bottom drawer, where clothes were kept for his taller, true version. He would definitely have to pass over the red blazer with the black slacks, considering the fact that he had worn them both times Mayura had seen him in this form.  
  
After leafing through the rest of the contents, he pulled out something that might be acceptable and gazed over his selection critically. It was a forest green suit, very dark in color. Along with it was a simple white cotton undershirt and a black silk tie, completed with a pair of shiny black dress shoes. _This should do quite nicely_, he thought, smiling as he lifted the articles from the bureau and proceeded to change out of the tiny pajamas.  
  
Loki regarded his image in the mirror and rubbed his chin in thought. What else could he do to appear less...Loki? His eyes broadened slightly as a fantastic idea came to him. He returned to his bureau and scanned over the top. Finally spying what he had been searching for, he picked up a tiny black rubber band and a pair of glasses with small lenses. Striding back to the mirror, he fixed the glasses onto his face and tied the back of his hair into a tiny ponytail. And should Mayura ask about him, which she was sure to do, he could easily pass as a relative of Yamino-kun's with this appearance.  
  
He flashed a smile at the mirror. True, the glasses weren't prescription lenses, but they were a stunning addition to his disguise. Crossing his arms, his reflection stared triumphantly back at him. Mayura was sure to be attracted to the sexy intellectual appearance he had pulled off so brilliantly. He might get that kiss sooner than he had originally thought.  
  
The door to his room suddenly opened and Loki immediately spun around. Yamino walked in, a bright smile present on his face. "Loki-sama! It's time to rise and shine!"  
  
Seeing what appeared to be the older Loki standing before him, dressed in an odd manner, Yamino removed his glasses and rubbed a handkerchief over the lenses before returning them to his face. "Loki- sama...?"  
  
Loki nearly chuckled at the reaction and smiled back at his son. "Ohayo, Yamino-kun."  
  
"Loki-sama, why are you dressed like-" Yamino's sentence died off as his aqua eyes widened in abrupt realization. "Ah! You changed forms and don't want Mayura-san to recognize you!"  
  
Loki nodded, tightening his ponytail. "What do you think, Yamino- kun?"  
  
"It's splendid, Loki-sama! You nearly had me fooled, as well." Yamino chuckled in embarrassment, placing a hand behind his head for emphasis.  
  
"Would I perhaps pass as a relative of yours, Yamino-kun? A cousin, maybe?" He raised his eyebrows, waiting to hear what Yamino thought on the matter.  
  
His serpent son nodded all too enthusiastically. "That would work wonderfully, Loki-sama."  
  
Yamino turned to head back out the door, but Loki spoke up. "Hold on, Yamino-kun."  
  
The Legendary serpent-in-human-form turned back around, his expression one of inquiry as he raised a fine eyebrow in question.  
  
"Call me Yukaze, Yamino-kun."  
  
Yamino nodded to his father and the two exchanged smiles. "Breakfast is nearly ready, Yukaze-sama. Come to the dining room whenever you're ready. I was about to check on Mayura-san."  
  
As Yamino left and closed the door, Loki turned back to the mirror and adjusted the glasses to fit more securely on the edge of his nose. _Yukaze, charming cousin to Yamino. Mayura will buy it in an instant.  
_  
The Trickster God in disguise walked out of his room and made his way to the dining room, strutting arrogantly along as if he'd just defeated Odin. He knew Mayura would probably catch on to his likeness to the Loki she knew after awhile, but that's what he was counting on. He could have easily shape-shifted into another person if he had wanted to, but it would be more fun this way.  
  
Upon entering the dining room he was surprised to see Mayura already awake and munching on pancakes. She looked up at him as he entered, blinking curiously with a mouthful of pancake. Yamino made his way over to Loki and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Mayura-san, this is my cousin Yukaze-sama. He came to visit for awhile."  
  
Mayura stood up and bowed in greeting, which Loki returned, making sure he flashed her a brilliant smile in the process. "The pleasure is mine. Mayura-san, is it?"  
  
Still unable to find her voice, Mayura nodded again, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Yukaze was handsome, to say the least. He wore his hair much like Yamino-kun, tied back into a small ponytail. Though the charming young man didn't have long enough hair to make much of ponytail. His glasses were smaller than Yamino-kun's and very stylish. She couldn't help but notice he was familiar in some way. His eye color was hidden behind the glare upon the lenses of his glasses, but something about his stance and the way he spoke was familiar. And she somehow felt attracted him him because of that familiarity. Mayura abruptly shook her head inwardly in a panic. _I can't be attracted to someone I've just met! I don't even know him._  
  
"Mayura-san? Are you okay?"  
  
She blinked out of her inward turmoil and turned red as a ripe strawberry. Yukaze was glancing at her questioningly, his head tilted slightly to the side. _Oh my God...I was staring at him the whole time!?  
_  
"I-I-I'm fine! Just fine," Mayura sputtered, flopping back down into her seat and shoveling another piece of pancake into her mouth. She fixed her gaze onto the plate as though it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.  
  
Loki smirked inwardly as he watched her eat (missing her mouth with the fork twice in a row). His plan was working perfectly. Now he just needed to lay things on a little thicker. Stepping up toward her, he outstretched his arm and let his hand rest on her forehead. "Do you have a fever, Mayura-san? You look a little red in the face."  
  
Mayura turned a darker shade of red and dropped her fork to the floor. His touch was familiar as well and it sent something akin to an electric shock through her system. She pulled away from him and stood up quickly, taking off out of the room while mumbling something about needing water.  
  
She reached the restroom and turned the faucet on, gathering the cold liquid into her cupped hands below the spout. She then lowered her face to the sink and splashed the frigid water against her face. This stranger was sending her system into breakdown just by touching her.  
  
After rinsing her face twice more with cold water, she reached for the towel and dabbed the droplets off, risking a glance into the mirror at her reflection. Her face was still very red. She thought back to the feeling when he had laid his hand upon her forehead.  
  
Mayura's crimson eyes broadened and she dropped the towel right into the sink. That feeling that she felt...she knew who it reminded her of.  
  
"Loki..." she whispered. _But that can't be possible, can it? Yamino-kun said Yukaze is his cousin. I don't think he would lie to me. Though I haven't seen Loki-kun all morning. Yamino-kun said he went to take care of a few things and wouldn't be for the better part of the day. And then Yukaze shows up...Fushigi Mystery!  
  
_ Her findings from the previous night suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. If this stranger was indeed Loki-kun, she had better tread her ground carefully. He was a demon, afterall. Charming, handsome, and undeniably sexy...but still a demon! Or maybe she was being to quick to judge Yukaze. Guilt began to build up in her conscience as she gripped the edge of the sink tightly. She'd have to do some investigating before she came to any conclusions like that. However, in order to investigate Yukaze- san, she was going to have to better control herself. If she melted into a puddle every time he looked at her, how was she going to find out anything about him?  
  
Mayura rested her forehead against the mirror, sighing in frustration. _Why do things have to be so complicated?  
_  
Giving up on trying to think any further into the situation, she turned the knobs of the faucet to stop the water flow (she had left the water running through her entire inner contemplation), and made her way back into the dining room.  
  
Yukaze greeted her with a smile, sitting across the table from her empty seat. She fought down the blush that threatened to rise to her cheeks, took a deep breath, and hoped she'd make it to her chair without doing something embarrassing.  
  
No such luck for poor Mayura. Just a few feet from her waiting seat she tripped forward and blindly reached out to grab anything that might break her fall. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the imminent fall and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
Something like a gust of wind flew over her and she felt her body collide into something solid. Solid, but warm. She cracked her eyelids open and inhaled sharply. Somehow Yukaze had caught her before she fell and she was now gathered very close to him, his chin nearly resting upon the crown of her head. Blood rushed to her head and she wrenched herself away from him, falling backwards into a chair (which toppled with a clang) and landing on her posterior upon the wooden floor.  
  
Loki nearly burst out laughing on the spot, but struggled to hold it in. Mayura was beyond flustered around him now and it was positively hilarious. All he had to do to make her go red in the face was simply to _smile _at her, for crying out loud! He wondered briefly what might happen when he tried to kiss her. Would she faint? He frowned at that thought. That might be funny, but it wouldn't be much fun for him if she fainted before he kissed her.  
  
He blinked behind his spectacles. _Since when did I care that much about kissing Mayura? This is just to teach her a lesson, right? Why do I feel like I'm using that as an excuse...? It's just an added bonus. That's all it is. I'd be just as excited if it were any girl I was going to kiss. It just happens to be...Mayura.  
_  
He glanced at her, studying her soft features as she slowly began to lift herself from the floor. Her silky pink hair cascaded down around her face like a waterfall that framed her ivory face (which just so happened to be tinted a reddish color once again). Her short and summery pale yellow skirt hugged her waist and fell around the upper half of her legs, baring the lightly tanned lower halves at the same time. The young God felt a bit of heat rise to his face. When had Mayura become so...pretty? It wasn't quite the word to describe what he was thinking, but he refused to acknowledge the other words his mind came up with.  
  
She had always been somewhat annoying and loud, ranting about her "fushigi mysteries" and getting herself into loads of trouble. Mayura was a nosy little school girl with very little common sense and always rushing into things without thinking first. She had no consideration for others, she was selfish and easily upset, she could never keep her mouth shut...  
  
She was...cheeful and bright, holding a spark of life that never died. Her smile was like the sunshine and her laughter like chimes in the wind. When she greeted him with cheery calls of "Loki-kun!", he would feel a happiness that made him want to dance in the clouds. Her eyes sparkled like rubies when she spoke to him, shining brilliantly with an inner light. Her hair was like a shimmering...  
  
_Whoa...whoa...WHOA... Why am I acting like some kind of lovesick poet all of sudden?!_ Loki slapped a hand to his forehead mentally. He had better pull himself together before he did something embarrassing. And as far as he was concerned, the Trickster God Loki would never do or say anything embarrassing if he could avoid it.  
  
Her bright and lively crimson eyes were regarding him thoughtfully, and her cheeks still glowed a pale strawberry color. "S-Sorry," she muttered, pushing past him and lowering herself into the empty seat behind him.  
  
"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" he questioned, returning to his chair as well.  
  
The piece of toast paused before her open mouth. "No, I'm okay. Thank you...for catching me." She quickly crammed a bit of toast into her mouth and lowered her head, hiding her flushed face beneath a wave of bubble-gum pink bangs.  
  
"Think nothing of it," he replied simply, taking a sip from the teacup before him.  
  
They finished their breakfast in silence, stealing glances at one another now and then. Neither could seem to explain the strange sensations that were assaulting them from within.  
  
Mayura Daidouji closed her eyes tightly, trying to rid her thoughts of Yukaze. Now was when she should begin investigating him. Instead, here she was thinking that the way his bangs fell over his face was really attractive. _Get it together, Mayura! This guy could be the demon Loki, and here you are ogling him like a fangirl!   
_  
After nearly inhaling the remainder of her meal, Mayura excused herself from the table and managed a small bow to Yukaze before declaring that she was going to take a nap. However, instead of returning to her room as she had originally intended, she wandered off into Loki's study.  
  
It was as quiet as always, but even moreso now that Loki wasn't seated at the head of the room in his chair, gazing distantly while in thought. Mayura had imagined seeing him there for a split second, bathed in the morning glow. Even if what she had learned of him was true, he was still Loki-kun. That could never change to her, no matter how evil he might be.  
  
And if Yukaze was Loki, she'd find out soon enough. She needed to rest and get her strength back. Mayura couldn't face him after the things that had just taken place. She'd go to pieces in a matter of seconds. True, a nap probably wouldn't change that, but at least she could escape that confrontation for now and divulge into the safety of her dreams.  
  
Sighing softly, she flopped down onto the righthand striped couch and piled a few pillows below her head. Something funny came to her mind and she hid her newly flushed face into one of the plush cushions. _Why was I so interested in finding out about Loki-kun in the first place...? It's because we're friends, right? And I want to know more about him... Why do I feel there's more to it than that?_ _That there's...always been more to it?_ "Loki-kun...why?" she whispered into the pillow, closing her eyes tightly. Sleep came within a few minutes afterwards.  
  
Loki walked into his study, mumbling incoherently. He froze in mid- step when his eyes found Mayura snuggled up on the couch. _Wasn't she going to rest? I thought she would go to her room?_  
  
He simply stood there for a few moments, his eyes watching her as she slept peacefully. Her shiny wave of pastel pink hair was splayed about her and up over the side of the couch. Her back to was to him, but he could see her body rising and falling with each breath. She was the picture of peace, but he found himself longing for her to turn around greet him cheerfully, a bright smile upon her lips.  
  
Finally breaking out of his contemplation of her snoozing form, he approached his desk at the head of the study seated himself in the chair. He pulled a book out from a drawer on the right and began to read, silently. He sighed heavily after a few moments, realizing he had trouble concentrating on the words in the text. His thoughts kept wandering to the sleeping girl not five feet from him. _You're never going to teach Mayura a lesson if you keep this up,_ his mind chided snidely.  
  
Is that what he even wanted anymore? Did this facade have to continue just to get at Mayura? True, he didn't mind acting evil. It was in his blood. But when he thought of Mayura...that desire to be evil and to trick lessened greatly. The young God almost felt a guilt rise to the surface because of it.  
  
_There is another way for Mayura to learn her lesson,_ he realized. _And I think I may learn to accept something I've been trying to ignore in the process of all this.  
_  
Loki smiled openly toward the sleeping school girl. _A lesson for the both of us, Mayura.  
_  
Hours passed, and Mayura slept on under the watchful eye of the Trickster God. And even though Loki's study was a common meeting room for the Agency and their friends, no one had entered once. Not even Yamino-kun, who would normally come offering tea every few hours or so. Or Fenrir with his cries of "Daddy! Daddy!".  
  
Perhaps fate had something in store today, for him and Mayura...?  
  
Loki shook his head briskly. He refused to believe fate was at work here. This was something he was planning, and he alone. He was simply receiving cooperation from the others unknowingly. _What am I planning, exactly?_ he wondered suddenly, turning his chair to stare out the window. _What am I going to say to Mayura when she awakens?  
_  
Loki stood up and fixed his emerald gaze at the sky. The sun was setting now, and bright orange and red glow lit the entire study from the windows, bathing everything in the warm light. Mayura stirred at last, rubbing her eyes sleepily and rising from her prone position. She yawned, causing Loki to turn around slowly, his outline becoming flooded with golden light, like a hazy aura.  
  
Mayura blinked, rubbing her eyes again. "Yukaze-kun?"  
  
He shook his head languidly from side to side and she watched as he removed the glasses from his face, placing them at the edge of his desk. Mayura felt her crimson eyes begin to broaden. He hastened to remove the band holding back part of his hair and shook it free, letting his golden auburn hair fall back into its usual place. Loki then removed the forest green top of his suit and draped it over the back of his chair.  
  
Mayura got to her feet, her hands clasped in front of her as she stared wide-eyed at the young man. "Who..?"  
  
He gestured for her to move closer. "Why don't you answer that question for yourself?"  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her fear, she approached him, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. Coming face to face with him, she gazed deeply into his eyes. And something stirred in her heart. Those kind emerald eyes were all too familiar.  
  
He raised a hand and laid it against the side of her face, caressing it gently. His eyes bore intently into the red oceans of hers. "Who am I, Mayura?" he whispered softly.  
  
"Loki-kun..." It barely passed softly through her lips as she spoke, as though she was caught in a trance.  
  
A small smile twisted the corners of his lips, having heard her soft admission. "First and foremost, let me apologize to you, Mayura. I intentionally lied to and deceived you."  
  
She blinked up at him curiously, then lowered her gaze from his. "I-I already knew." The guilt was evident on her face, even when her eyes were staring downward. "I know about you, Loki-kun."  
  
He faked surprise, a knowing gleam in his green orbs. "Oh? What do you know about me, Mayura?"  
  
She bit her lip and traced her gaze back up to his eyes, hesitantly. "You're going to be mad, Loki-kun. I was digging in your study again. And...I found..."  
  
"A piece of old parchment with all my "secrets"?" His smile became lopsided as he fought to hold back a chuckle.  
  
Her crimson eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "H-How did you...?"  
  
"Mayura...it was all my doing," he finally admitted. "I knocked the books off the shelf and created that false document for you to find last night."  
  
She could only gaze disbelievingly into his green eyes, unable to decipher how any what he had just said could possibly be true. He was just covering up because he realized she had figured it out, right? But somehow, somewhere deep in her heart, she knew what he said was the truth. Why else would he be standing here before her now?  
  
Loki bowed his head before her. "I'm sorry, Mayura. I wanted to teach you a lesson for breaking your promise."  
  
_So that's why..._ she realized.  
  
"However," he raised his head upright again, stepping closer to her. "I need to be taught a lesson as well."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I've been lying to myself for quite some time now."  
  
She could only blink back at him cutely, completely lost as to what he could be referring to.  
  
"Can you keep a secret, Mayura?" he whispered huskily, leaning his head down toward hers.  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Loki closed the distance between them and melded his lips against hers. Mayura nearly gasped, having expected him to lean down and whisper something into her ear. Her surprise didn't phase Loki, as he slowly deepened the kiss. She responded at last, her eyelids fluttering closed as she kissed him back. They stood there by the window in Loki's study, immersed in liplock under the light of the dying sun.  
  
This was what he had wanted to do all along. He had tried to fool himself by insisting it was part of the plan to teach her a thing or two about breaking promises. That it was merely a part of his scheme to scare her, just a slight bonus that he might happen to enjoy it. How foolish could he be? He had grown to care for Mayura a great deal, more than he would let on to anyone. Even himself.  
  
Loki was afraid of what might happen if he grew to love this mortal girl. Though even through his fears, he couldn't deny what was happening any longer. He was upset when she wasn't around, he longed to see the cheery smile and hear her genki voice. To see her. _Mayura. _His fears could no longer contend with his heart. This mere mortal girl, Mayura Daidouji, completed him. She had stolen the heart of the Trickster God.  
  
Mayura couldn't think straight. The same kind, indifferent little Loki-kun she had grown to know was now right here before her, _kissing_ her. If the document she had found was false, how was he in this older and much taller form? Despite the doubts and mysteries that were piling, she couldn't deny how _right_ it felt. No matter what form Loki-kun was in, he would always be the same Loki-kun inside.  
  
How did she feel about Loki-kun? He was her friend, without a doubt. Had she felt something more...? Of course she had, but how could she have admitted it? In his child form...her attentions and affection would have been so morally _wrong_ on many bases. She had to hide those feelings deep inside. If Loki were to realize her growing feelings toward him, she was afraid he might go far away again.  
  
And now...? Now was when everything was coming into the light. She had a feeling she'd know all about Loki-kun soon enough. And in the mean time, she could enjoy being with him in a way that was only possible in her dreams before.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the kiss had broken at last. Mayura contented herself with leaning into Loki's chest, a few stray tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. His head was on top of hers as he breathed in the intoxicating strawberry scent of her hair.  
  
"I have so much to tell you, Mayura."  
  
Loki secured his arms more tightly around her form, wondering where to begin.  
  
**Author's Note:** That concludes Chapter Two, full of Loki/Mayura-ness in its entirety. I'm such a sap, at heart. Hope you guys aren't mad. But let me say this, before I go any further: **This is not the end**! Not nearly! I have a lot in store for them yet. This is merely how they're realizing their feelings for each other at last. There's a lot more in store for Loki and Mayura. I may have disregarded many of the other characters thus far, but that was my plan up to this point. If any of you are angry about that, you can look forward to the next chapter. I won't give anything away, though. Stay tuned, ne? 


	3. Truths and Visitors

And I'm back with another chapter! Yay? Well, I've been working hard to be getting these new additions out as soon as possible. Sorry for the slight delay this time, I had something things to take care of. I hope that doesn't make anyone mad. Anyway, now is when the real fun begins (after the large dose of sugar and sap from last chapter).  
  
I would like to extend my thanks to the following:  
  
**Amaya Shinkuyoake:** Oh, there torture isn't over. I did say this wasn't over, ne? You'll have to wait and see what's in store. Glad you liked the sap, though. XD  
  
**KairaHiwatari:** Yup, Mayura is quite the sleeper. lol I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the support. :3  
  
**Ytak:** This is a bit over a week, but please don't kill me. T.T It's still pretty long. Hehe. Sap can be good, sometimes. I just hope I don't overdo it. Ah, you wanted to see the other characters, right? This is the chapter for you!  
  
**Erinys**: Yeah, it was pretty sugary. =3  
  
**Rubik's Cube Cat**: Ah, I love evil Loki as well. 3 He's so fun. Description can be nice, but I think I might overdo it at times. Hehe.  
  
**Lare:** Thanks. :3 Here's more! XD  
  
**Natsume:** I made your day? :O Really? Woooow. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, even though it has a lot less sap.  
  
**Dunebird**: Glad you liked the description. :D Yeah, Mayura has a tough time around Loki's true form. And that will continue for awhile. XD  
  
**LokiGirl:** Yeah, Loki did give in to his feelings pretty fast, but to me, he never did seem the type to dawdle with that kind of thing. That doesn't mean there isn't a rocky road ahead, however... Ah, sap is good. I love sap, too. XD  
  
** akuweasilgirl**: Glad you liked the fluff. :3  
  
**LittleGreenWolf:** Thanks. =3 Cute and fluffy sap is probably what I'm best at writing, anyway.  
  
**Bibliomaniac**: Oh, Loki is FAR from done with his teasing. You'll see some more of that this chapter. hehehehehe And poor Mayura doesn't handle his larger form so well, yet.  
  
**melrosestormhaven** - Sorry that you couldn't sign in. :x;;  
  
**ladytigera21**: Thanks. :3 Here's the next installment.  
  
**daechan:** Glad you like it. I hope this is a soon enough update.  
  
**Earth Star**: Yeah, I was thinking of having more fun with his teasing last chapter, but I got into full sap mode and things just sort of flowed in another direction. But it doesn't change where the story is headed, so I'm not worried.  
  
** Inari**: Yes, we definitely need more Loki/Mayura. The fandom must spread!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Matantei Loki Ragnarok.  
  
**Curiosity Killed the Cat  
**  
**Chapter 3: Truths and Visitors  
**  
Loki pulled back from Mayura, gazing uncertainly into her eyes. "Mayura, I'm not human."  
  
To his surprise, she giggled. "I think I could tell at least that much, Loki-kun."  
  
He sighed in frustration, unable to see what could be funny about what he was telling her. "I'm a _God_, Mayura."  
  
She blinked twice. "A God?" Her eyes suddenly broadened as she stared back at him. "I remember! The young man who claimed to be a friend of Loki- kun! It was you!"  
  
A smile surfaced over his serious expression. "I did grant your wish though, didn't I?"  
  
She nodded, leaning back against him and wrapping her slender arms around his neck. "So...Loki-kun is a God..." She pulled back away from him abruptly, staring at him in shock. "_The _God? The being who watches over everyone and everything? Created the world? Whaaa!"  
  
Her eyes turned swirly and she nearly collapsed, but Loki caught her. "Mayura, calm down. I'm a God, but there are many, many more. No need to jump to conclusions."  
  
She chuckled in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing lightly. "Got a little carried away," she admitted. "So, what is Loki-kun the God of?"  
  
His smile widened and a playful glint entered his green eyes. "Mischief and Tricks."  
  
Mayura laughed outright. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised." She smiled lopsidedly at him. "At least you're not really an evil demon or something."  
  
"Oh? Well, maybe not a _demon_...but...I can be pretty _evil _when I want to be, Mayura."  
  
She gasped softly as Loki backed her into the wall, boxing her in with his arms outstretched along either side of her head. "Want to see how evil I can be?" he growled seductively.  
  
He moved in to capture her lips once more, slowly, enjoying the flustered and surprised expression that was painted across her face. Just before his lips came in contact with hers, Loki felt something in his system change. His arms and legs abruptly shortened and he shrunk back into his child form in a matter of seconds.  
  
Loki merely stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.  
  
"...Dammit. What's with my timing?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
Mayura chuckled, patting chibi-Loki on the head. "Poor little Loki- kun."  
  
He scowled up at her as she messed up his hair. "I'm _not _little, dammit! This form is temporary." He sighed, then directed an evil smirk up to her. "You'll pay for that remark later, Mayura. Mark my words."  
  
She continued to ruffle his hair, grinning openly. "Loki-kun is so cute," she cooed.  
  
He sighed once again, defeated, letting her slender hand tangle his mass of auburn locks. _It does feel kind of nice_, he thought.  
  
Stepping out of the shoes that were now much to big for him, Loki rolled up the pantlegs of the outfit to keep them from dragging across the floor. Changing forms was such an annoyance.  
  
It was then that Yamino-kun chose to enter the room, carrying his characteristic tray with all the preparations and utensils for serving tea. Loki was somehow very thankful that Yamino had not walked in sooner.  
  
"Yukaze-sama! I brought some tea if you'd like to have some." It took a moment for the young man to realize that "Yukaze" was no longer there. Instead, Loki and Mayura were looking back at him, surprise etched on their features. "AH! Loki-sama! W-Welcome back!" Yamino Ryuusuke nearly dropped the tea platter onto the floor, panicking.  
  
"Yamino-kun, you can stop the charade. Mayura knows, and we have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Yamino swallowed, setting the silver tray down upon the coffee table. He nodded to Loki and prepared to seat himself upon the cough on the right side, but paused when the sound a doorbell rang through the mansion. Inwardly thankful for the distraction, he bowed to Loki and Mayura quickly before excusing himself to answer the door.  
  
"Ohhh a client, maybe? Is there a mystery in store for us?" Mayura nearly began to jump up and down in excitement.  
  
Loki sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. There was a lot he needed to explain to Mayura and now was a bad time for a distraction. He removed the hand as Yamino appeared once more, flanked by no less than four people. Loki immediately slapped the hand back to his forehead and groaned. _Why must I continue to be tortured like this?  
_  
Standing behind Yamino Ryuusuke were the last four people Loki desired to see at the present time. And they were none other than Reiya, Thor, Freyr, and Heimdall. Struggling a smile that quickly turned into something closer to a scowl, the young trickster god stepped forward. "Good evening. To whom do I owe the _pleasure_ of this nightly visit?"  
  
"YAMATO NADESICO!" Freyr exclaimed, ignoring Loki and rushing toward Mayura, hearts flying all around him.  
  
Heimdall smirked, seating his child body upon one of the couches. "Ah, I'm afraid that would be me, Loki. And I know how much you were simply _dying_ to see us all."  
  
Loki fixed a glare upon Freyr as the God took hold of Mayura's hand, greeting her enthusiastically. The brunette was getting a bit too touchy- feely for his liking. Nonetheless, he turned back to the violet-haired boy. "You couldn't have picked a better time." Loki drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Loki-sama! Reiya brought cookies for you." Reiya announced timidly as she approached him with a tin in hand.  
  
She handed the tin over to him, a blush painting her cheeks. Loki managed a smile small in turn, and put the tin on the edge of his desk. "Thank you, Reiya."  
  
Reiya nodded brightly, her blush deepening, and took a seat on the couch across from Heimdall. Mayura, meanwhile, appeared to have her hands full with Freyr. A large sweatdrop graced the side of her head as her smile began to twitch slightly. "Ano..hai. It's very nice to see you again, Kaitou-san."  
  
Grasping both of her hands within his, he stared deeply into her eyes. "It was fate that we meet again, my Yamato Nadesico," he stated in a deep voice.  
  
Loki felt his patience wearing very thin, and cast another death glare at Freyr. "May I ask what the _purpose_ of this visit is?" He stressed through gritted teeth.  
  
Narugami, who had been busy bugging Yamino-kun for food, was the one to speak up. "It doesn't matter, does it Loki? Besides, I know I can always get free food here from four-eyes."  
  
The God of thunder slapped Yamino-kun on the back, who nearly went face-first into the coffee table as a result of Thor's force. "I'll go and prepare some snacks and tea for everyone," Yamino declared, straightening his suit and casting a wary glance at Thor before leaving the room.  
  
Mayura edged away from Freyr and went to stand behind Loki, as though using the Trickster God as a protective shield. She appeared to be becoming somewhat weary from Freyr's attentions. Loki allowed himself a smirk, directed at the lovesick God. "Are you done harassing Mayura now, Freyr?"  
  
Freyr threw his cape back dramatically, pointing a gloved finger into Loki's face. "Such a vile being as yourself should not speak to the great Freyr in such a manner!" he declared.  
  
Nearly everyone in the room had a sweatdrop gracing their heads, now. A bright light suddenly engulfed the child Reiya and a woman with long, curly blonde hair stood in her place a moment later. Mayura gaped openly upon "Reiya" as the woman placed her hands upon her hips and approached Freyr, violet eyes burning in anger.  
  
"Onii-sama! What are you doing to my Loki!?" she near screeched, throwing her hands into the air.  
  
Loki sighed more heavily, feeling a very large headache coming on.  
  
"..Reiya-chan?" Mayura questioned, crimson eyes wide in surprise.  
  
The child-turned-goddess fixed a glare upon Mayura. "Silly girl, you don't know to whom you are speaking! Have some respect, wench!"  
  
Mayura merely blinked in response. Yamino came back into the room, juggling two large trays of cake and tea. Freyr suddenly picked Mayura up (who squealed in surprise), tucking one arm underneath her knees and using the other to support her back.  
  
"Fear not, Yamato Nadesico! Freyr shall take you away from here!"  
  
Loki's eyes turned steadily more red, losing all of what was left of his patience. "Freyr, what do you think you're-"  
  
Freyr ignored him, charging full-speed at the door and Mayura let out a ear-piercing scream as he ran her straight into Yamino (who had just been ready to set the things upon the table). Cake and tea went flying everywhere. Narugami received a nice splash of hot tea upon his trousers as Yamino fell back onto him, Heimdall had a good four cakes decorating his outfit, and one lone piece of cake soared straight backwards towards Loki's desk.  
  
Time seemed to slow as everyone watched the lone confectionery, which landed with a splat right upon Loki's angry face. Everyone froze and Freya gasped softly. Loki began to tremble in something akin to rage.  
  
"ENOUGH!" The livid Mischief God bellowed loudly through the room, his body elongating and aging before everyone's eyes.  
  
All inhabitants of the room gaped in silence, with their eyes wide as saucers as kakusei Loki wiped the cake off of his handsome face, clenching his hands into fists. He turned his fierce crimson-eyed glare directly upon Freyr. "Put her down. **NOW**."  
  
Still in shock, Freyr immediately dropped Mayura, who yelped as she landed ungracefully between the couch and the coffee table, her legs landing upon the cherrywood surface of the table and the back of her head coming in contact with Heimdall's knee. "Itai..." she mumbled, rubbing her right ankle gingerly.  
  
Loki rushed swiftly forward to help her back to her feet. His glare softened slightly as he gazed upon her features. "Are you alright, Mayura?"  
  
She nodded in response, her face flushing from his close proximity. He placed a protective arm around her waist and led her back with him toward his oak desk. Loki fixed his angry stare back upon Freyr, still not removing his arm from around Daidouji Mayura's waist. " Help Yamino-kun clean up this mess you made, you bumbling idiot. And apologize to Mayura."  
  
Freyr dashed toward them, bending on one knee and taking Mayura's right hand in both of his. "Freyr is very sorry for losing hold upon you, my Yamato Na-"  
  
The brunette's speech was cut off as Loki's foot came in contact with his ribs, making Freyr whimper and clutch his middle in pain. Loki scowled down at him, eyes still burning with an inner fire. "Go and clean up the bloody mess you made, fool!"  
  
Freyr languidly got back to his feet, following a stern Yamino-kun (glasses askew) out of the study. The Trickster God turned to Freya, pointing to the door. "Freya, go assist your brother."  
  
The blonde woman's features mirrored protest as her mouth fell open. "B-But Loki, I didn't do anything to help create that mess! Why should I have to-"  
  
"Just _go_." Loki said sternly.  
  
Stomping one heeled foot upon the floor, Freya marched out the room and after her brother, mumbling underneath her breath. Loki's eyes fell upon Heimdall next, who merely glared back at him. Loki felt the ghost of a smirk rise to his lips. "Ah, Heimdall. I think the cake really suits you. It's actually an improvement."  
  
Heimdall curled his left hand into a fist, his eyes narrowing at Loki's true form. "Why you-"  
  
Brushing the Watchman God off without further comment, Loki cast a glance back to Narugami. "Ah, Narukami-kun. You've been here freeloading enough to know where we keep towels and spare clothes. You might want to go and get yourself cleaned up."  
  
Thor nodded and walked out, Mjollnir resting upon his shoulder. Sighing in relief, Loki led Mayura over to the vacant couch and they both seated themselves upon it. "So..Heimdall. Would you mind telling me why you've come this evening?"  
  
Prying a piece of frosted cake off his shirt, Heimdall lifted his gaze to Loki. "Perhaps I could tell you, but," his red-eyed stare flickered over to Mayura, "I'm not sure that certain people should be present."  
  
Getting the hint, Mayura rose to her feet, but Loki immediately tugged her back down again. "Mayura _knows_, Heimdall. No sense trying to keep it from her."  
  
"Are you a God too?" Mayura blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
A haughty and proud smirk fell upon Heimdall's features. "Ah, of course. I'm the Watchman/Guardian God."  
  
"And my sworn enemy," Loki added, shrugging nonchalantly.  
  
"I-I see," Mayura muttered awkwardly.  
  
Heimdall crossed his arms. "Loki...Odin wants to speak with you."  
  
"Why?" Loki questioned as he rested his back against the couch. "Does he have yet another _sentence_ for me?"  
  
"I'm merely passing on the message."  
  
"Odin...Freya...Who are these people, Loki-kun?" Mayura tugged the edge of his sleeve, eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
Seeming to be lost in his thoughts, Loki spoke in a near monotone. "Freya is the goddess of Love, Beauty, and Maternity. And Odin..." he trailed off.  
  
"...And Odin..?" Mayura pressed, rapt with attention.  
  
"Odin is the highest god and...my blood brother. He's the one who sent the other gods here to erase my existence from this world."  
  
Mayura gasped. "Your own brother tried to kill you?"  
  
_What could Odin possibly want to tell me now?_ he wondered.  
  
Loki stayed silent as he explored his thoughts further, meanwhile, the other four had returned with a little black puppy trailing in behind them. "Daddy!" the dog barked, leaping onto Loki with his tail wagging wildly. Freyr and Yamino hastened to begin cleaning up the large mess of cake, tea, and broken teacups.  
  
Freya stood before Loki and Mayura, eying them both suspiciously. She cast a sour glare at Mayura, staring her down in an attempt to be intimidating. "Little girl, what gives you the right to be so _comfortable_ with my Loki?"  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow at Freya and notcied that Mayura did indeed appear quite intimidated by the Goddess's presence. "I-I'm sorry. If he's yours than that's no business of mi-"  
  
Mayura's last word died upon her lips when Loki took hold of her chin and turned her face toward him, locking his mouth over hers in an instant. Six pairs of eyes bulged in their sockets at the Trickster God's bold move and Fenrir abruptly fell from Loki's lap and onto the floor. Freyr was the first to recover from the shock.  
  
"LOKI HAS DEFILED FREYR'S YAMATO NADESICO!! THAT IS _UNFORGIVABLE_!"  
  
Freyr made a leap over the coffee table and ran into his beloved sister, who was standing like a living shield before Loki. "You can't harm Loki, Onii-sama! It's the wench that put a spell on him!"  
  
"How can my darling Imouto say such terrible things about Freyr's Yamato Nadesico!?"  
  
The siblings continued to bicker, while the other four were still dumbfounded at the sight of Loki kissing Mayura. As Loki finally came up for air, leaving Mayura quite flustered and very red in the face as a result of his action, he let his gaze pass over the others in the room.  
  
"Well, everyone. If you don't mind, I'd like some _private_ time with Mayura-chan. It's been fun and all, but it's getting late. I think you should all go home."  
  
Freyr and Freya stopped arguing and turned to Loki in angry protest.  
  
"But she's cast a spell on you, Loki! I can't leave her here with you alone!"  
  
"Freyr cannot let such a vile creature as yourself to be with his Yamato Nadesico!"  
  
Heimdall and Thor, however, made their way to the door. Loki gestured to the four of them, with a significant glance at his green-haired, self-appointed caretaker. "Yamino-kun, please show them out."  
  
His son nodded, ushering a protestant and angry Freya out of the study. He turned to escort Freyr away as well, but the God had already called forth Gullinbursti, who busted through one of the glass windows of Loki's study, making Yamino nearly choke as he saw the property being destroyed. Freyr mounted Gullinbursti and tried to grab Mayura's hand to kiss it, but Loki's reflexes were too fast. He swiftly slapped away Freyr's gloved hand and kicked the mechanical boar, who took off like a shot from the shock. Yamino had gone to check the damage to the window and had to duck quickly to avoid being slammed into by the flying pig. Though the mechanical beast had missed him, another window pane was demolished. Yamino looked to be on the brink of tears.  
  
"It's okay, Yamino-kun. Leave it for now. You can fix it tomorrow if you wish."  
  
"Right, Loki-sama. I shall..retire for the night, then." Yamino bowed to Loki and then to Mayura, before turning to Fenrir. "Nii-san, I'll get some food for you from the kitchen."  
  
Fenrir, who had been rather quiet, jumped up and trotted after his younger brother, excitedly. And once the door had closed, Loki and Mayura were once again alone. The God of Mischief stood up, taking Mayura's hands in his and pulling her up along with him.  
  
"Mmm..now where were we, Mayura-chan? I do remember something about being _evil..._and something about being called _little_."  
  
"Ano..I was only teasing you, Loki-kun." Mayura insisted, laughing nervously. He really did tower over her, now. Loki flustered her so much in his true form as opposed to the little boy.  
  
"You're not..._scared_ of me, are you, Mayura?" he let the question hang open, stepping toward her and once again backing her into the wall. The same mischievous grin curled across his lips. "I do believe we've gotten to this point before, though I never did get to finish..."  
  
"L-Loki-kun..." Mayura squeaked, unable to back any farther into the wall.  
  
He attempted to soothe her uneasiness by cradling her face gently between his hands, rubbing his thumbs upon the silky smoothness of her cheeks. "It's _Loki_, Mayura. Just Loki."  
  
The mischievous Trickster God then lowered his face to hers once more, one of his hands moving up to tangle itself within her pink hair while the other continued to stroke the side of her face. Mayura leaned into his touch, her eyelids fluttering closed as he molded his lips to hers once more. Loki deepened the kiss, his grip tightening slightly. He felt as though he was sealing a promise within this kiss. A very important promise.  
  
_.I will never leave you, Mayura. No matter what.  
_  
And from a tree outside the window, a figure stood in shadow. Though most of his face was shrouded in darkness, a small smile could be seen upon his lips as they parted. "Soon, Loki. Very soon, you shall suffer more than you ever _imagined_."  
  
Author's note: I guess Loki is the jealous type (deep down, he always seemed like the type that would be). Also, keep in mind that Loki hasn't really explained about his feelings to Mayura yet. That's important. =3 I hope that was worth the wait. I know that this is a few days late, but as I already said, I had a few important things to take care of this week. I apologize again for the delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have quite a bit in store now, but you'll have to wait and see. Feel free to leave any questions or comments. I really appreciate the feedback. =3 See you next chapter! 


	4. Bishounen and Familiar Trinkets?

I know, I know, I know...I'm super late with this. Well over a week late again. And I don't have a good excuse. It's been a combination of writer's block, dying from the heat in this room, and good old laziness. I suppose I took a turn in another artistic direction for awhile, doing lots of drawings and such. I'll include a link or two at the end of this chapter, if you want to see them (yes, they are MaLoRa. I do a lot of LokixMayura stuff).  
  
Anyway, enough rambling, I think. Time to get to work on this chapter that I've been putting off. And I'd like to extend my thanks and apologies for the lateness to the following:  
  
**LittleGreenWolf**: Yeah, Loki is a bit possessive in my ficcy. hehe You'll see more of that later on.  
  
**Natsume**: Really? I made your day again? And yeah, Freyr is a lot of fun to write. He's such a silly God. Sorry about the tardiness of this chapter. :x;  
  
**Amaya Shinkuyoake**: Yeah, I don't catch the grammar mistakes that often. I have to proofread all my work and stuff on my own, so I do miss a bit. Lots more description this chapter, again. lol Sorry about the delay again. I hope it's worth the wait.  
  
**akuweaselgirl**: Oh, you'll see who it is this chapter. Definitely. hehe  
  
**Inari**: Loki lays the smackdown when he needs to. XD hehe I had a lot of fun writing that chapter. And this one too. Loki's jealousy will come back into play next chapter though, I'm afraid. Had a few other plans for this one...  
  
**ladytigera21**: Glad you like it. :D Here's the continuation (finally).  
  
**Lokigirl**: Well, I don't know about brilliant, but I had a blast writing that chapter, regardless. You'll see what Odin is up to this chapter.  
  
**Bibliomaniac**: Chibi Loki is darn adorable. Who could resist patting him on the head? lol Certainly not Mayura. I wouldn't say Loki can really control his transforming, but the anger seemed to really bring it out of him last chapter. Yeah, Loki was kind of violent, but I can't see kakusei Loki putting up with Freyr for very long, even if he was a little harsh about it. :x As for Odin...well, you'll see what he's up to in this chapter.  
  
**Lovely Doom**: I totally agree. This fandom needs to grow and spread ALL OVER THE WORLD. Okay, that's going a bit far, but really, there needs to be more support for this coupling. I expect the fact that it's been liscenced now means MLR DVDs pretty soon. Maybe that will help spread the greatness. Though I wouldn't mind seeing the manga on the bookstore shelves as well... Thanks for the support, though. I'm still going on with the fic. Definitely :D  
  
**Lare**: Loki's jealousy is hella fun. I love writing that part of him. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until next chapter to see more of that.  
  
**Earth Star**: I hope this will be interesting enough, and hopefully worth the wait. And yes, Loki's anger is very frightening. :x  
  
**Kaira Hiwatari: **Glad you're liking it thus far. :D I hope this chapter was worth the wait, as well.  
  
** Lucathia Rykatu**: Mayura will eventually find out more about the Gods...but there's going to be quite a plot-induced setback to that, for now. You'll see.  
  
Matantei Loki Ragnarok does not belong to me. The Gods belong to Norse Mythology and all character design rights to Sakura Kinoshita.  
  
**Curiosity Killed the Cat  
**  
**Chapter 4: Bishounen and Familiar Trinkets?  
**  
_ Silence_. Not a single cricket dared to chirp, nor did the wind even rustle a tree. Everything in the vicinity of the park seemed to have frozen. One might think it to be almost foreboding.  
  
Loki was certain the time was right. Odin's message had requested a meeting with him, in this very spot, at midnight. _Any moment now...  
_  
The moon cast its pale glow down upon him and he heard bells begin to chime in the distance. As if waiting for the sound of the bells as a signal, a figure materialized out of the darkness, a long black cape billowing out behind it as it approached Loki.  
  
The God of mischief stood his ground and stared directly toward the form heading straight for him, unafraid and not the least bit intimidated.  
  
"Loki..." a deep voice broke the silence, the figure stopping in his tracks as he came face to face with the auburn-haired young man. "I expect you wish to know why I wanted to speak with you."  
  
"Get on with it, Odin. It's late already." Loki tapped his foot impatiently, glancing at his watch.  
  
Odin threw his head back with a laugh, his long and dark hair flowing out behind him in the moonlight. He fixed his piercing silver-eyed gaze upon Loki once more, a mysterious and somewhat evil smile curving the corners of his lips. He stood to his full height, which turned out to be quite a bit taller than Loki's true form. "It's been so long, Loki," he spoke mystically, throwing his hair back once more.  
  
Loki faked a yawn. "I'm unimpressed. You could find a much better anime to flaunt your "_dark and mysterious bishounen_" crap."  
  
The smile fell from Odin's face in an instant. "I wasn't trying to-"  
  
"Oh, please, Odin. Thor told me all about your secret stash of shoujo manga."  
  
Odin inwardly promised punishment to his son, clenching his left hand into a fist in the process. "**ENOUGH**!" Declared Odin, striking a pose. "I have something important to tell you, Loki."  
  
Kakusei Loki sighed in irritation. "Well, spit it out."  
  
"I, Odin, Highest God of Asgard, give you, Loki, lowly blood-brother and annoying little prankster..."  
  
Odin paused for dramatic effect.  
  
"GET ON WITH IT!" Loki shouted, losing his patience.  
  
Odin extended his arms to their full length on either side of his body. "**PERMISSION TO RETURN TO ASGARD**!"  
  
A bolt of lighting flashed behind him, accompanied by a rumble of thunder. Odin continued to keep his arms held out.  
  
"Using your Godly powers for something like this..." Loki mumbled, "Odin, I'm sure the Norns could help you with your fixation on these evil bishounen roles."  
  
Odin colored very visibly in the face, shining like a red Christmas bobble in the moonlight. "It's not a _fixation_, Loki," he spat.  
  
Loki crossed his arms and eyed him with a suffering gleam in his green eyes. "Don't you think the lightning was a bit much?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought the timing was perfect..." Odin mused, then suddenly turned to the trickster God in shock, "But I just told you that you could come back to the world of the Gods! Aren't you overjoyed, dearest brother?"  
  
Loki shrugged. "Who said I even wanted to go back?"  
  
Odin pretended to look offended. "And it took your lovely and mysterious brother such extensive deliberation to come up with this decision..."  
  
The young God of tricks plastered a hand to his forehead. "You're the one who banished me here in the first place." He suddenly thought of Mayura, smiling and greeting him cheerily. "And I've gotten..._used_ to life here. I don't wish to go back to Asgard anymore."  
  
The ruler of the Gods dropped his fake demeanor. "I was already sure you would give me this answer."  
  
Loki appeared even more agitated, if it were possible. "Then you dragged me out here, in the dead of night..._**why**_?" he seethed.  
  
Odin shrugged. "Confirmation, I suppose."  
  
"And you wanted to try playing the 'dark and evil bishounen' thing," Loki added, making Odin's face turn red again, "Which character was it, this time? Freya told me about the _Legato_ thing you did a few weeks ago. She was quite unhappy to be dragged into it."  
  
Odin seemed unable to find a suitable reply. Instead, he turned around swiftly, allowing his cape to catch the wind for effect once more. "I bid you farewell, Loki. Your answer this evening will come at a price, I'm afraid." A smile etched its way onto his face, unseen by Loki, and he strode swiftly off into a fog that hadn't been there two seconds ago, disappearing from sight.  
  
"He's really got to do something about that addiction." Loki declared to no one in particular.

.............................

As kakusei Loki readied himself for bed, his thoughts once again drifted to the bubbly, mystery-loving girl sleeping peacefully just a room away. He wondered distantly about his actions toward her. Sure, it was characteristic of the trickster God to behave that way around women. At least, women he fancied.  
  
Why did he still feel that Mayura was _different_? Sometimes he felt a much deeper connection to her than he would openly admit. So deep in fact...that it scared him.  
  
He could be returning to Asgard at this very moment, and have beautiful Goddesses throwing themselves at him from every direction. He could be getting drunk and having parties every night. He could...he would....  
  
But there was no Mayura in Asgard. There _could_ be no Mayura in the world of the Gods. Mayura was only within his reach here in Midgard. And if he wanted to be with her, be around her, see her smiling face...he had to remain here.  
  
Loki supposed he could head out right this moment and go drinking or even seek other women in Midgard. He just...didn't want to. There was no desire to. He was perfectly happy with the way things were right here in his mansion.  
  
It scared him. It really _scared_ him.  
  
How could the mere thoughts of an annoying schoolgirl cause him to let loose all his previous goals and desires?  
  
Mayura was _human_. She wouldn't live forever. She was so _wrong_ for him in so many ways. His attachment to her was absurd.  
  
_'I have to return to Asgard_,' he decided, _'no matter what, I can't stay here. I can't be with her. I don't...I don't need her._'  
  
As that last thought flew across his mind's eye, he felt his chest tighten. What good was trying to lie to himself? He didn't know why he needed her, truth be told, but by all the Gods in Asgard, he _did_ need her. That silly girl somehow completed him like nothing and no one else ever could.  
  
He recalled how upset he had gotten having seen Freyr's attentions toward her earlier that evening. Was he really...jealous? He felt the anger, he was sure of that. So much anger, in fact, that he had taken to inflicting physical damage upon the idiotic God. And he acted in this way just because Freyr had done something as simple as taken her hand or spoke to her tenderly? Why was Mayura having such a strange effect on him?  
  
The God of trickery suddenly felt an anger rise to the surface. He knew Mayura couldn't possibly be a witch or a Goddess or anything supernatural-connected, for that matter. How could she do this to him?  
  
The anger quickly melted into a puddle of guilt. He couldn't blame this on her. His own security, his own feelings, his own being was at fault for this. Not Mayura.  
  
...How did Mayura fell about him, exactly?  
  
Neither of them had been open with their feelings. It seemed more like they were playing some kind of game. Was she really just flustered by him? He blinked after sitting upon the edge of his bed. She had responded. He was sure of it. There had to be something there, even if perhaps it wasn't as deep of a connection as his was to her.  
  
She had to be confused, at least a little. Afterall, she'd known him as 'little Loki-kun' for quite some time. Perhaps...he shouldn't have rushed in to play these games with her. Mayura's mind was probably muddled enough with all the information she had to take in as of late. He wasn't helping things by seducing her with kisses and the like.  
  
Why should this bother him in the least? He was so good at being evil and seductive like that. And Mayura was a lot of fun to play with in that way. Like putty in his hands.  
  
Was it possible he saw Mayura in more of a lustful way? Maybe he just had to satisfy the craving before moving back into his normal groove?  
  
The tightening within his chest returned. It was painful when he thought of Mayura in that way. Something within Loki couldn't bear for him to dare even think of her in that manner.  
  
"Fushigi Mystery..." he muttered to the darkness of his room.  
  
It was Mayura's trademark statement, which he was normally highly agitated by. However, it seemed to perfectly fit for the reason of how she affected him so. A reason that was completely hidden from him and left somewhere in the deepest reaches of a secret that he could not even brush with his fingertips.  
  
Loki smirked. _'But I'm a detective. And I will always unravel the mystery. This is just another case for the great and clever Loki to crack._'  
  
He was almost satisfied with his reasoning. _Almost..._ If only it weren't for the fact that some part of him didn't want to solve the mystery. That the attachment of the God of mischief to this girl was a strange mystery that was better left at just that.  
  
She was changing him. He wanted to think it was dangerous, that it was a path he shouldn't bother to tread upon. He could turn back now and be the same Loki he was before. Yet somehow...he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He liked the fact that he wasn't feeling the need for wine and women and trouble to keep him happy.  
  
He could still be his normally evil and mischievous self around Mayura, it was just calmer. There was no need to cause earth-shattering trouble and problems around every corner. He was content with little scares and small pranks.  
  
Loki still wasn't sure if this change was for better or for worse. All he could be certain of now, as he laid down and closed his eyes, was one single thing.  
  
_He must not leave Mayura's side.  
_  
Even if not for his own sake, then for hers. Not only because of her reaction to the first time he had disappeared...but Loki was sure Odin was plotting something. And he knew Mayura was either a part of it or was going to get caught in the crossfire. And nothing involving Odin was ever good.  
  
Loki had to protect her and the feelings he held for her, no matter what.  
  
Something was going to happen. Trouble was brewing, though not from his own cauldron for once. And it was going to happen soon.

.......................................

The self-proclaimed female detective of the Enjaku Detective Agency had not been able to sleep a wink. As the distant red light of dawn washed into the guest room, she sat up, rubbing tiredly at her bloodshot eyes.  
  
She did not follow Loki when she heard him leave slightly before midnight the night before. Nor did she lift so much as a finger to investigate anything while he was gone or corner and question him when he returned.  
  
Mayura was simply too side-tracked by the thoughts of Loki she was harboring almost constantly. She was so lost and confused, dazed.... The young boy had turned out to be the God of mischief. That same cute and overly clever little boy she become so attached to during her time at this Agency.  
  
Not only was he a God, but an extremely handsome young man as well. And although it seemed like he might have had a romantic interest in her of sorts, she felt like a toy. She was nothing more than an object he had pulled out of his toy box, right? He would throw her down when he tired of her and pick up a new object to play with. Dieties had no real use for mortals.  
  
Though that is how she felt to a point....there was still something off about it. And she couldn't think of him in that manner. At times she felt as though he was just being charming and overwhelming seductive, and yet at other times, there was a softer and more gentle feel to the way he acted in regard to her. She was still greatly confused about him and strangely attracted to him at the same time. His forceful and surprising actions were sure to make any woman's heart flutter as they had her. Was it just out of suspense and surprise that she reacted in such a manner, then?  
  
Sometimes Loki seemed sincere in the way he held her or kissed her. As if there were some deeper meaning in it that she could not decipher. And it was during these times that she felt not a flutter in her heart, but something akin to a _longing_. A stronger and deeper beat in her heart.  
  
Even though she knew a bit more about him now, he was still the most fushigi mystery she had ever encountered. There was so much secrecy that seemed to hover over the God of trickery like a misty shadow.  
  
With all these thoughts still present within her mind, Mayura rose from the bed and dressed. It was very early, but she felt she needed to go for a walk. Besides, she might as well get some fresh air to clear her mind a bit. And it's not like she was going to get any sleep in the very near future.

.............................  
  
Daidouji Mayura's morning promenade led her all the way to the park she had grown to love so much over the years. She gazed fondly at her favorite swing, which was swaying in the breeze not ten feet away..  
  
She always used to come here when she was upset or needed to think about something. Perhaps that's why her feet had led her here this very morning.  
  
Trotting over to the swingset, she lowered herself into the black rubber seat and closed her eyes. The wind suddenly picked up and she drifted back and forth, enjoying the cool feel upon her skin.  
  
What would life be like now, had she never met Loki? _'Certainly less confusing_...' she mused. _'But dull...and very lonely._'  
  
True, Loki's mansion had been a home away from home for her. She would rush there every day after school, excited about the possibility of strange mysteries that awaited her. And Yamino's wonderful cooking was always something to look forward to.  
  
And Loki....  
  
As indifferent as he was, even cold at times, Mayura loved his company and longed to see him each and every day. Something about Loki-kun made her feel very safe. He could be mean and tease her incessantly about her habits and mistakes, but she knew he would never really intentionally try to hurt her. It was all based in a friendly manner.  
  
Friends.... Was that an accurate way to describe the two of them, now? They had certainly kissed more than once. However, there were no confessions of love or bouquets of roses that Mayura had read about in girl's novels. Maybe Loki didn't really feel for her in that way at all.  
  
Loki could simply just be playing tricks on her now, teasing her again. Perhaps she was wrong to be thinking of it as a possibility of 'more than friends'. It could have even been _wishful_ thinking.  
  
Did she really want Loki to think of her in that way? Mayura wasn't really sure. The fresh morning air and gentle creaking of the swing weren't giving her any of the answers she was searching for. She was as lost as ever.  
  
Sighing in defeat, she allowed her crimson eyes to open.

Mayura blinked curiously as a heavy and dense fog started to roll in suddenly, as though out of nowhere. She was certain she hadn't seen any fog so far this morning. Looking about curiously, she realized the fog was only coming from one direction.  
  
Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Ahh! Fushigi Mystery!"  
  
Leaping out of the swing, she walked quickly toward the thick fog. She didn't slow her pace until she spied a shadow materializing out of the center of the smoky mist.  
  
He had long and shiny dark black hair, part of which was tied back, while two very long pieces framed his face and midnight bangs cascaded over deep amythest eyes. What stood out the most were the huge black wings that were stretched out along either side of him and the very familiar black costume that Mayura could have sworn she had seen before.  
  
Her eyes suddenly broadened and she pointed a finger at him, squealing in delight. "D-Dark! From DN Angel! SUGOI!"  
  
"Dark" clapped his hands together gleefully. "Really? You could tell? Ooo I'm getting SO good at this!"  
  
Mayura walked right up to him and caressed one black-feathered wing. "Amazing...the wings feel so real!" she marveled, looking over his costume in awe. "I could almost swear you were Dark!"  
  
"Dark's" head seemed to swell from the praise."Yes, I do think it is my greatest accomplishment yet."  
  
He winced and Mayura looked slightly concerned. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Dark" lifted a hand to his eye and prodded carefully, as if trying to get something out of it. When he faced her again, Mayura realized the eye he had been poking at was now silver. "Contacts are really such a pain, though. I can't get used to the little buggers." He laughed and Mayura soon joined in.  
  
"So, you enjoy cosplaying?" she asked, still eyeing his outfit.  
  
The man took a very "Dark-like" stance, crossing his arms and looking very confident. "I would like to consider it more like _roleplaying_."  
  
The female detective could hardly contain her excitement. "Wahhh! Sugoi, sugoi, sugoi! I didn't even know guys were into shoujo manga! You're so cool, Dark-san!"  
  
"Dark" placed a hand upon the side of her face and spoke in a deep voice, "What would a lovely maiden like yourself be doing out at this time of morning?"  
  
Mayura nearly went into fangirl overload on the spot, blushing to the roots of her hair and trying to hold in the squeal that threatened to break out. "Dark" pulled something from his pocket and held it before her eyes.  
  
Mayura had never seen anything like it. It was breathtakingly gorgeous. It looked like a crystalline flower composed of ruby and gold and caught the morning glow to reflect upon its glossy surface, making it appear even more stunning to the eye.  
  
"Do you like it?" "Dark" mused. "I stole this from a heavily secured museum barely an hour ago. It's very rare...and valuable."  
  
"It's gorgeous..." Mayura breathed.  
  
"Shall I...fasten it to your hair?"  
  
Mayura closed her eyes, thinking she was in some kind of shoujo manga, and missed the evil smile the curled around Dark's lips at that very moment. "I would be honored, Dark-san."  
  
As the flower trinket was attached to her bubble-gum locks, Mayura felt a strange sensation overtake her. It was like walking through water. And then...there was a slight pain that erupted within her head. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her head as the pounding increased.  
  
Seeing that his plan had succeeded, "Dark" crouched and launched into the air, his black wings leaving trails of midnight feathers behind him.  
  
_'And now is the beginning of your suffering, dearest brother_.'

.................................  
  
The God of mischief and tricks awoke in an instant.  
  
Something had just happened. He could _feel_ it. And it wasn't a good feeling.  
  
He charged out of his room, still dressed in pajamas, and threw open the door to the guest room. "**MAYURA**!"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks upon entrance and felt the color drain from his face.  
  
Mayura was nowhere to be seen. The room was completely empty.  
  
Without wasting another precious second, Loki dashed from the room and headed out of the mansion. He had to find Mayura, and fast. Loki felt a fury toward his brother mounting with every passing second.  
  
_'Odin...if you did anything to her, you'll pay. Mark my words_.'  
  
Kakusei Loki nearly sprinted right past the park without a second glance, but he caught a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. Immediately screeching to a halt, he turned his full attention to the figure crouched in the center.  
  
"Mayura!" Loki called, making his way toward her as quickly as possible. _'Please don't let her be hurt_...' he pleaded inwardly.  
  
At the sound of her own name, the pink-haired girl tilted her head up, gazing at Loki suspiciously with unfocused ruby eyes. "How do you know my name?"  
  
Loki nearly fell facefirst into the pavement. "What are you talking about, May-"  
  
His sentence abruptly died on his lips when he caught sight of something familiar shining innocently in he hair. The God of trickery felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
_'It can't be...It's not possible. I destroyed that thing, I'm sure of it. I watched it shatter into a million pieces. How could it...?_'  
  
His throat constricted painfully. "Odin..."  
  
"**DAMN YOU, ODIIIIIIIIIIIN**!"  
  
Kakusei Loki's anguished cry rang through the early morning air, holding with it a hybrid of anger and sadness that could not possibly be comprehended.

...............................  
  
**Author's Note**: That does it for Chapter 4. I hope it was worth the wait. Yes, this was Loki and Mayura centric again, but I really needed them both to reflect on things to build up to the climax I was heading for. Sorry if it was boring or too angsty or anything.  
I can't even begin to describe what I was thinking when I did Odin's part. I felt the need to give him a humorous aspect. I hope that doesn't upset anyone. If it does, my apologies, but I'm keeping that aspect with him. I used references to Legato, from Magic Knights Rayearth, and Dark from DN Angel in his part. And they belong respectively to CLAMP and Yukiru Sugisaki. You may see some other bishounen references in his later parts. hehe  
Because I did make you all wait so long for this update, I'll add something extra. I've been very into drawing lately and playing with Photoshop. Therefore, here are a couple of fanarts I'll share with you, both LokixMayura. They're on my deviant art account. A link can be found on my profile. Both of the deviations of Loki Mayura should be on the front page. The editor thing would not let me put the links, so I hope you can find them.  
With that all said and done, please spare any comments and criticisms you may have. I'll try to get the next chapter out in even less than a week, if possible. Hopefully that will help make up for my tardiness. See you next chapter.


End file.
